teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
William Lane Craig/Vídeos
Esta é a lista de vídeo sobre William Lane Craig. Veja também o canal principal no YouTube. Veja também o blog com uma lista de vídeos do canal drcraigvideos bem como os vídeos do MySpace. Debates |- |colspan="6"|'Diretos' (somente ele) |- |style="text-align:left;" Does God Exist?||Antony Flew|| || ||1234567891011 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Does God Exist? || Austin Dacey || || ||1 2345678910111213 14 (Lista de reprodução)||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is there Historical Evidence for the Ressurrection of Jesus Christ? || Bart Ehrman || || ||123456789101112 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is There Meaning in Evil and Suffering? || Jitendra Mohanty & Bernard Leikind || || ||1 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is God a Delusion? || Bill Cooke || || ||123456789101112 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Does God Matter? || Christopher diCarlo ||Waterloo || ||12345678910111213 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Does God Exist? || Christopher Hitchens ||Biola ||4/4/2009 || 2345678910111213 12345678910111213141516 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Secular Humanism vs. Christianity || Edward Tabash || || ||1234567891011 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is Intelligent Design Viable? || Francisco Ayala || || ||Intro12345678910111213141516 123 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Atheism x Cristianity: Where does the Evidence Point? || Frank Zindler || || ||123456789101112131415 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Christianity vs Scientfic Naturalism || Garrett Hardin || || ||12345678 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Does God Exist? || George Williamson || || || 12345678910 11121314151617181920 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Jesus' Resurrection: Fact or Figment? || Gerd Lüdemann ||CPSU ||2002 ||12345678910111213 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Resurrection of Jesus: Fact or Fiction? || Hector Avalos ||Iowa || || 01234567891011121314 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" The Concept of God in Islam and Christianity || Jamal Badawi ||Illinois ||1997 ||1234567891011 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Does God Exist? || John Shook || ||22/01/2008||12345678 12Lista QandA pt 1QandA pt2QandA pt 3 (Dr. Craig's close)pt4 (Dr. Shook's close)pt5 (from the floor)pt6 (from the floor)pt7 (from the floor)pt8 (from the floor)pt9 (from the floor) ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is God a Delusion? || Lewis Wolpert ||CHW ||27/02/2007 ||123456789101112 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is God Necessary for Morality? || Louise Antony || || ||12345678 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Did Jesus Rise from the Dead? || Marcus Borg || || ||012345678910111213[ || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Gibt es Gott? || Michael Schmidt-Salomon || || ||123456789 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is Goodness Without God Good Enough? || Paul Kurtz || || || 1234567 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" The Existence of God || Paul Draper || || || 123456789 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" What is the Evidence For/Against the Existence of God? || Peter Atkins || || 1998 ||1234a4b567891011 Momento especialIntro || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Atheism vs. Christianity || Peter Slezak ||Town Hall || ||12345678910 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" The Easter Debate || Richard Carrier || || ||12345678910 12345678910111213141415161718 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Does God Exist? || Ronald De Sousa || || ||12345678910111213141516 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" What Must I Do To Be Saved? || Shabir Ally || || ||123456789101112 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Did Jesus of Nazareth Physically Rise From the Dead? || Shabir Ally || || ||123456||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is God Necessary for Morality? || Shelly Kagan ||Columbia ||2009 ||12345678910 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Does God Exist? || Theodore Drange || || ||1234567891011 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" God and Morality || Torbjörn Tännsjö || || || 123456789 ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Is There a God? || Victor Stenger || || ||1234567891011 ||inglês |- |colspan="6"|'Faith under Fire' |- |style="text-align:left;" || Richard Carrier || || || 1 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" || Tovia Singer || || || 1 || inglês |- |colspan="6"|'Outros' |- |style="text-align:left;" Does the God of Christianity exist, and what difference does it make? || CH, LS ||CBE ||21/3/2009 || 1 1 || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" ? || AP, DT, JK || || || Debate - Milagres violam as leis da natureza? || inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Does the Universe Have a Purpose? || DG, DW vs RD, MS, MR || || || 1 123 || inglês |} Palestras | | |} | |} | | | |} | | |} | | | |} * Moral Argument for God * Do All Roads Lead To God? (1 of 10) * How Did the Universe Begin? Outros |} | | |} * Philosophy of Time part 3 of 3 * The Jesus Tomb Unmasked (1 of 3) 2 3 Podcasts Separados * "God and Time" by William Lane Craig (February 7, 1995) * Are there historical documentations of Jesus outside the Bible? * Are There Inconsistencies Between The Four Gospels? * Atheism and Nihilism * Atheism and the meaning of Life: Cooke vs Craig * Atheism Undermines Science - Uma resposta de Bill Craig em relação a questão da incerteza acerca do Big Bang * Can atheists trust their own minds? * Cosmological argument * Did God Create From Nothing? * Did Jesus Exist? And is Josephus a Reliable Source? * Do other New Testament writers confirm the Evangelists? * Do Miracles Violate the Laws of Nature? * Does Science Prove Atheism? * Dr. William Lane Craig responds to Dr. Austin Dacey - Is Evolution and God Compatible? * How can God turn into a human if He's God?! * If Eveything Needed a Creator, Then Who Created God? * Is God Like Santa Clause? Well Refuted! * Is God Theoretically Falsifiable? * Is the Universe Too Precise to Be Randomly Formed? * Just how human was Jesus? Wasn't He suppose to be omniscient? * Lawrence Krauss On Creation Out Of Nothing * Scientific Naturalism * On Dan Barker and Sam Harris * On Humanistic Morality * On Young Earth Creationism and Animal Death * The Burden of Proof on Atheists concerning Evil, Suffering, and God * The magic and miracle of atheism * The Nature of Time * The Triumph of Michael Behe (and "Most Evolutionists are Theists!") * What Mechanism Do Intelligent Design Proponents Propose? * What Caused God? * What Caused God? * Were the New Testament translations corrupted? * William Lane Craig on HealthCare and Obama * Why can't God give us miracles today so we'd know He exists? * Why William Lane Craig is a Christian * WLC critiques Agnosticism ** Can you disprove a Universal Negative? ** Can there be Objective Morality outside of God? ** Euthyphro Dilemma ** Is Religion a Good Thing? ** Is Nature all There is?: Craig vs Shook ** Philosophy of Time part 1 of 3 ** Philosophy of Time part 2 of 3 ** Philosophy of Time part 3 of 3 ** Best Argument for Belief in God? ** Can We Trust The Bible Written 2000 Years Ago? ** Can We Trust Religious Experiences? ** Can There Be Meaning Without God? ** Can We Be Good Without God? ** How Can Christianity Be The One True Religion? ** Is God a Logical Necessity? ** Relationship between Faith & Reason ** The 'Flying Spaghetti Monster' & The Evidence For God ** Considering God's Existence? (Part 1) ** Considering God's Existence? (Part 2) Evolução * A Teoria da Evolução prova que Deus não existe.... será? - Uma refutação de WLC ao tradicional argumento ateísta de que a Evolução é um argumento ateísta. * Evolution Proves God's Existence * Is evolution compatible with God's existence? Novo Ateísmo * The New Atheists are Not Intellectually Bright * Why Are Atheists So Boring? Indivíduos Richard Dawkins * Carl Sagan & Richard Dawkins Ask: What Created God? * Dr. William Lane Craig Responds to Dawkins Book * On Richard Dawkins and Daniel Dennett (Audio only) * Richard Dawkins Cowers Away from William Lane Craig * Who Designed The Designer? a response to Dawkins' The God Delusion * Why Is Richard Dawkins So Popular? * Will Richard Dawkins debate William Lane Craig? * William Lane Craig's Debate Resume * How Richard Dawkins Destroys Science * Richard Dawkins on the Cosmological Argument - 1 e 2 * Richard Dawkins: Embarrassingly Bad Thinker, Incredibly Ignorant * Richard Dawkins não é um filósofo (Richard Dawkins is not a philosopher-legendado) * William Lane Craig on Richard Dawkins and Daniel Dennett (Audio only) Christopher Hitchens * Believe that too (Hitchens vs Craig) * Dealing with Christopher Hitchens * Hitchens & Craig : Death-Purpose * Name a moral action a Christian committed that an atheist can't! * William Lane Craig and Christopher Hitchens (HQ) * William Lane Craig on Christopher Hitchens (1 of 2): post-debate thoughts e 2 * ❤ Dr. Craig POWNS atheist Hitchens ❤ Sam Harris * Is Sam Harris a Philosopher? (contrários: 1, 2 * William Lane Craig on Dan Barker and Sam Harris Daniel Dennet * William Lane Craig on Richard Dawkins and Daniel Dennett (Audio only) Bart Ehrman * Bart D. Ehrman's Error and Blunder Outros * Jerry Coyne on Faith and Religion Contrários Esta é uma lista de vídeos que são contrários tanto à pessoa de Craig contra, eventualmente, seus argumentos. Há também uma lista de reprodução com vídeos contra Craig. Há também o canal de drcraigisadouche. * Rolling the dice for Dr. William Lane Craig * Debunking William Lane Craig (um ataque mais ao argumento cosmológico Kalam do que a Craig pessoalmente) * CLEAR PROOF WILLIAM LANE CRAIG IS WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING!!! * Response to apologist William Lane Craig ** Response to " response to apologist William Lane Craig " by jatrix1984 * Historicity Red Herring: A Response to W L Craig * Theistic Evolution: a Response to William Lane Craig * William Lane Craig & The Five Ways * W.L. Craig's Sorry Apologetics * William Lane Craig Is Not Self-Authenticating * William Lane Craig being hypocritical * William Lane Craig gets Humiliated by Atheist....again! * Who Designed the Designer? - A Fallacious Response to Richard Dawkins by William Lane Craig * William Lane Craig = insane mystic spin doctor hypocrite!!! * The Madness Of William Lane Craig: Finale (Part 1) * Theistic Evolution: a Response to William Lane Craig * William Lane Craig is not a Physicist Part 1 * William Lane Craig not understanding math and science * William Lane Craig and Divisive Science * William Lane Craig failing at basic English * Prophet Craig Fanboys ;William Lane Craig (Refuting WLC's Proofs Of God) *1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Lista de vídeos de theowarner Estes são os vídeos incluídos na lista de "vídeos anti-Craig". * William Lane Craig Is Not In Line With Mainstream Science * William Lane Craig Is Not A Batman Historian * William Lane Craig Is Not a Constitutional Scholar Sobre * Bill Cooke On William Lane Craig * Daniel Dennett on William Lane Craig Outros * lista de debates * http://www.bringyou.to/apologetics/audio.htm Craig/Vídeos